Still Love Him
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: just a tiny piece where Miranda is thinking about how she feels after Bonkers change.


A little piece set after 'New Cases of the Toon Division' by Slayzer, an awesome writer. Go read the story, it's great. I loved this story so much, I had to write something after.

Miranda is writing in her diary, one that she starting keeping in the months after Bonkers change.

Sill Love Him

I'm not sure when it started, when I started to like him, more than I should. Was it recently, since his change, or was it long before that? I think I might have liked him a lot longer. Those blue eyes, that humorous personality, the uncanny charm; oh by the way it's me-Miranda Wright. 

You see a while ago, my partner on the force, a spunky little orange Toon bobcat named Bonkers, nearly died. I never thought Toons could die, except if they're hit with DIP, the one thing that can kill a Toon. 

We were on a case investigating this strange masked man. We had the guy cornered when it happened. Bonkers had been hit. He was splashed with the strange chemical. It was worse than a gunshot or a stabbing, to stand there and see your best friend literally melting away, fading so fast I thought my heart would burst. 

I had to do something, I couldn't let him die like that; to just melt into a puddle of ink and paint. Lucky for me there had been a meeting of Japanese animators in California. Animators could be the only ones to save him. And save him they did. But Bonkers was never the same after that. He had been redrawn, down to every detail, and a few extras added. 

Bonkers had become more human like. Don't get me wrong; he was still an orange Toon bobcat with big ears and a fuzzy tail, it was the other things that were added that frightened the poor guy. For one thing, he was no longer waist high to me but rather stood taller than me now. His honey blonde hair was pretty much the same except a little longer. But the biggest changes were his physical changes. He was bigger, a bit more muscular than the lanky little Toon he had been and he had five fingers instead of four. 

It was funny at first in the hospital how he kept counting to four and couldn't understand the last finger. Until I laced my fingers with his and gave him a warm smile. He said the change was an awful thing. He would never be seen the same way by the Toon community again. We cried and I told him I had to do something, anything to save his life. It seemed he might get used to the new body. 

But then it was mentioned. The 'other tail'. The poor guy honestly thought at first the animators made a mistake. Like Bonkers said : "What Toon has a tail in the front instead of the back?". 

Yeah, that was surprising. I really hadn't expected that. But what could be done. After the initial shock was over, I leaned over, remembering we were both adults, and explained it to him in his ear. Yeah, he was surprised. 

I funniest thing was he complained it was awful because he didn't own a single pair of pants. I smiled realizing Bonkers hadn't really changed, not on the instead. He was still the fun loving, soft hearted Toon I had met six years before. 

It's been a while since his change and I think something is happening to me. Could it be possible I'm falling in love with him. Falling in love with a Toon. That's impossible. But I did care a lot about him before. I remember even kissing him once or twice. I wanted to like him back then, but something always stood in the way. So I tried to let the feelings go. Now they've come back again and it's wrong. I know it is. 

Why should I fall for him now that he's changed. It wouldn't be fare, not to him or us. We had been friends, co-workers for so long. Six years. Six years of wacky antics and being yelled at. Six years of laughs and some crying too. We had our share of tears both he and I. But now I miss him. I miss being next to him. Sharing a smile, a hug, ruffling his hair, seeing those big blue eyes stare into mine, feeling like he could see into my soul. I miss that. I miss him. 

He is still a Toon, that hasn't changed. But I still find myself feeling for him. Feeling that-I love him and I have to tell him. But if I do, he'll be scared. Will he look at me the same way? He told me before he changed that he loved me but that he wasn't a selfish Toon. So I tried to let my feeling disappear. 

But they haven't. Not in all this time. I fell in love with Bonkers because of who he was, not the body he had. His humor and wit, his determination and strength, his kindness and gentle heart, those were the things that made me fall for him. If only I could tell if he still felt the same way. 

I know I would be sacrificing a "normal" life to pursue this love I feel. But I have to go where my heart tells me. And my heart needs him, I need Bonkers. The Toon that came into my life six years ago, the day his previous partner left to go to Washington. 

I wonder what would he say if he knew how I felt about Bonkers. Well, maybe he'd be happy. I just heard the door. It's him. It's Bonkers. We're catching a movie tonight. I think I'll tell him everything, how I feel. I hope he feels the same way.

The End


End file.
